20 Things I hate About You
by skysplits19
Summary: From the title itself given that both of them hate thing about each other MisuxShin one shot


**NOTES: **I was listening to Miley Cyrus song when this came into my mind i am not a fan of hers but i like the song 7things So i decide to write something that they usually hate about each other, as I am currently writing a multi-chapter i decide to put this first. i am just sad some of my previous fictions were all gone because I am no longer using the previous laptop I had, my adapter can no longer be saved and I don't know where in the world where I'll buy freakin adapter that will not burn my money. To think I was saving it for a Make-up seminar *sobs*

**To june: **remember when we talk about their difference this came into my mind

**To nikki:** I hope everything's ok for now I am sorry for the late reply

**To akiluv: **Thank you for consistently reviewing my creations ^^

**To serenity-chan: **Thank you for the regular review it might take along time before i make another lemon again but i think I can handle it now ^^

**THIS IS A POV BUT STILL I DON"T OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST MY POV OF THEM ^^**

* * *

Misu and Shingyouji's relationship is not that typical ones that you would not normally encounter nor the dream relationship you want to have but despite all the struggles and obstacle they manage to be together, little did we know there are things they and hate about each other.

**Shingyouji's POV**

**-**_I hate it when he makes me all do the work that's supposed to be his responsibility._

_-I hate it when he keeps me hanging on._

_-I hate his insensitivity_

_-I hate when there are times I can't read what's on his mind._

_-I hate it when he still in contact with Sagara- sempai._

_-I hate it when he will just leave me home and will not leave a word where he is going._

_-I hate it when he had not allowed me to keep a puppy in our apartment without giving me any reason at all._

_-I hate it when he teases me a lot with no reason at all._

_-I hate it when I feel I am the only one showing affections to him._

_-I hate it that I cannot have the will to just find a better man that will treat preciously._

_-I hate it when he never admits his own mistake._

_-I hate him when he was rude tone of my classmates in our subject to the point that he also embarrass in front of everybody._

_-I hate it that he never said the word "I love you"_

_-I hate it when one time I bought chocolates to discover he just ate all of it._

_-I hate it whenever I would sleep in the council then he will not wake me up, in the end I am the one at fault._

_-I hate it when we watch things that he knows I will never understand but will still insist on watching it._

_-I hate it some of his selfish ways._

_-I hate it when he moved with Hayama-san he let me bring all of his things, did not even think of helping me_

_-I hate it when he speak to me coldly_

_-I hate it when he never tried to share my interests with him._

_**Misu's POV**_

_**-**__I hate it every time he complains over small things._

_-I hate it whenever he won't listen to what I always tell him._

_-I hate it when he'll appear during the time I am busy doing things._

_-I hate it when he will not tell me where he is going._

_-I hate it whenever he is so friendly with people he barely knew._

_-I hate it whenever he would shout at me just because of a petty fight_

_-I hate it when he'll take the blanket all to his self during cold times._

_-I hate it when he always rearranges my things._

_-I hate it when I already say "No" he would still insist until I agree with him._

_-I hate it when he never understands me to the point I need to elaborate things._

_-I hate it when he accidentally lost the key to our apartment and I need to duplicate for a new one again._

_-I hate it when he do things impulsively that he will end up in trouble and I need to fix the mess he will go into._

_-I hate it when his attention is not with me._

_-I hate it when I see that he still has those insecurities inside him._

_-I hate it when I was sick he did not even visit me once._

_-I hate it when all of a sudden he became closer to Hayama instead of just being with me._

_-I hate it when he once reject going out with me and instead he went with Hayama and Saki._

_-I hate it when he will always say that 3 words which I already know._

_-I hate it when one time he compared me to Saki._

_-I hate it when he complains bringing my things at my dorm room when he was the one who volunteered for it._

**BOTH POV**

_But in then one thing I like is you made me love you._

* * *

**_I know its boring but i feel posting this, if you have review please don;t be rude, i am still trying hard really, I just don't know but when my ears hear something I just suddenly decide to open word and type something _**


End file.
